No Way Out
by midnightmich
Summary: "This is a turn up isn't Sherlock" I smirked pointing the gun at the surprised Sherlock, "Bet you never saw me, the sister of John Watson as the criminal mastermind." Sherlock glared at me as he reached the edge of the roof. "Why are you doing this?" I smirked at him "Because," Because someone has to take the fall, I thought sadly as I realized there was no way out. Full sum inside


No Way Out

**Another story based on the BBC series Sherlock. Enjoy**

**AUTHOR IN NEED OF BETA READER:**

**Hey guys, I was wondering if anyone will be willing to be my beta reader. I have chapters that are done but I need someone to look at it and tell me if there are mistakes or if I should add/delete anything. It would be really helpful. PM me if any of you guys are interested. Thanks!**

**Summary: Elizabeth Watson, or Lizzy for short, wanted to study in America and get a job in the animation program, was that really too much to ask? Apparently so since her mother refused to finance her college funds and within a year she was nearly out of money. She couldn't go to her older siblings for help; one had a drinking problem while the other was busy fighting in a war. She was lucky that Alfred was generous enough to help her in her time of need, but of course things never really end that simple does it. After making an agreement with a mysterious man to help pay off her debt, Lizzy found herself deep in the criminal world with no way out. She killed many people that if convicted, she would probably serve 5 lifetimes in jail. She hoped that her family would never get involved or at least find out but when her boss moves his criminal business back to London, things become more personal than she would like them to be.**

**Talking: **What the bloody hell!

**Thinking: **_He's an idiot._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BBC Sherlock; I only own my own character Elizabeth Watson.

* * *

_**Lizzy's POV**_

"The name of your target is Ivan Braginski, a Russian ambassador. Kill him and get out." His voice echoed in my head as I began assembling my weapon, a sniper rifle, in the dark on top of an abandon roof. The cold winter air whipped violently around me—a storm was predicted to enter New York later on tonight—numbing my fingers, not that it would affect my performance, hardly anything affected my performance. A minute later, the rifle pieced together, I placed it over the edge of the roof and began searching my target in the crowd of ambassadors through the scope.

"Don't think about abandoning the mission Maddie~ Otherwise your brother will be getting a pleasant present from me." His voiced sang in my head, causing me to growl aloud as I found my target walking with other ambassadors.

"I hate this situation." I grumbled as I zeroed in on the platinum haired Russian who smiled at the others, oblivious about what was going to happen to him. "I hate it," with those last words, I quickly pulled the trigger and smirked in satisfaction as I hit yet another target before frowning at myself.

_Really Lizzy, happy that you killed a person? A person who probably had a family back home and they are probably going to mourn over him? Not to mention you might have caused an international affair?_

"As long as they aren't going to be in danger, I'll continue to do these things." I muttered to myself as I took one last look in the scope, Ivan's body on the floor with blood pooling around his head, before I quickly began disassembling the rifle. In under a minute I had finished packing the rifle into a small, but sturdy black brief case before I made my way to the trap door on the roof and sped down the several flights of stairs. Exiting through the back of the building, a police officer came up to me.

"It's warm for a cold night isn't it?" He flashed a badge with my boss's initial on it and waited for my reply.

"Yes, but I always make sure to bring my phone just in case I need to call home for a thicker jacket." The officer nodded at my reply before directing me to an alley way.

"A cab should pick you up at the end of the alley; he should be here in five minutes." I nodded and took off in the direction no longer worried about a ride and calmly walked the rest of the way. My phone vibrated in my pocket and when I took a look at the screen, I frowned before answering it.

"Good job Maddie," He praised me as my cab came into view on the opposite side of the road, stupid Americans don't they know they're driving on the wrong side? As the cab came closer I scowled as I saw the driver. "Expect a large sum of money in your account tomorrow."

"Anything else?" I asked as I opened the door and threw the brief case before taking a seat as the cab drove off. "Usually you don't call to inform me of my payment."

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you." He chuckled as if I gave him a joke, "Well Maddie, pack your bags, you're leaving America. We're moving back to London, I left my business there unattended for far too long."

"Is there a specific reason why you need me personally?" I asked as I flipped off the cab driver as he smirked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Your skills are needed and besides don't you want to visit your home country again." He asked and I could have sworn he was smirking.

"When are we leaving?" I sighed knowing I would never really know his true intentions.

"Tonight." The cab stopped abruptly and as I looked outside, I saw that we had arrived at my apartment. "Take only what you need."

"Not that there's much to take." I muttered before hanging up and exited the cab.

My name Elizabeth Madeline Watson, a British citizen living in…well was living in America since I'm heading back to Great Britain. You're also probably wondering how I ended up in this situation right? That's a story for another time, once I finish packing and safely board the plane. But I will tell you this; it was sadly by my choice.

Slamming the front door closed, I opened the closest closet door to get out a fairly large duffle bag and made my way towards my room. The apartment was bare of any unnecessary accessories, only a small television and a sofa decorated the living room and the kitchen had only the bare essentials; even my room was dull except for two frames on my night stand.

_Later_ I thought before through the duffle bag on the bed and began rummaging through my closet for clothes to bring. Sadly it only took about five minutes, that's how little clothes I have, and changed out of my black skin tight jumpsuit that I use when I'm on the job and wore a more appealing outfit. With my dark grey jacket on, I made my way towards the kitchen and began throwing the perishable food out the window—there was a dumpster right under the window—before I went back to the bedroom and threw out anything unnecessary. When I reached the photo frames, I took a long look at both of them, smiling as I remembered the day I took them. Both pictures were a couple of years old and taken only about two years apart. The first frame held both my brother and I, before we went our separate ways. Despite wearing his Army uniform, John looked young with his blond cropped hair and bright blue eyes, a trait that I share with him, and happy. He was heading to the army while I was heading to New York for college and that was the last time I physically saw my brother. It's been a while since I spoke to him though.

The second picture held me and my boyfriend at the time, Alfred. His blond short messy hair and blue eyes shone brightly as he smiled widely at the camera, holding a laughing me. Both of us were at the arcade at the time and his friends took the picture when I told Alfred that I would be his girlfriend. Good memories.

"Are you done yet?" My boss's voice rang out in the apartment, causing me to pull out my gun and point it at him. "We have a flight to catch." I frowned at him—how did he even get in without me noticing—and threw my gun into the bag, not before taking out the bullets. "Still carrying those I—"

"I'll be done in a minute." I muttered as I placed the photo frames between several of my clothes to make sure the frames didn't break. "Sorry for making you wait." He merely chuckled as he walked away towards the door.

"You amuse me Maddie; this trip will be very interesting." I said nothing as he exited my apartment. Throwing out a couple more items, I finished my task and zipped up my duffle bag before throwing the strap over my shoulder and jogged out of my apartment. Locking the door for what would probably the last time; I turned around and joined my boss in the cab. I mentally sighed as I seated myself next to my boss as we drove off to the airport.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you to be on—"

"My best behavior, yes I know. Do you really need to remind me? Have you forgotten that despite certain incidents I have still stayed loyal to you? You don't have to worry about anything sir." I muttered before he could finish his sentence.

"That's my good little pet. Loyal until the end."

_Loyal to make sure nothing happens to my family._

* * *

_**Six years ago**_

"Damn it mum! Why are you so against my studying in America!?" I shouted into the payphone outside one of my many jobs here in America. A couple of people walking by gave me a curious look but I ignored them and continued to shout at my mother over the payphone. "Do you really hate all of my decisions?"

"Only when they're the stupid ones!" My mother shouted back and I sighed impatiently rubbing my head as a headache was starting to form.

"And yet you're ok with John joining the army where he could possibly die. You didn't even sound as upset as when I told you when I was going to America for my education!" I screamed back slamming my fist into the metallic cube where the phone was held.

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady! I'm done dealing with your foolish ideas! Either you come home or I'll cut your money—"

"You never even gave me money to pay at least a fourth of my fucking tuition! I'm staying in America no matter what!" I shouted into the phone before slamming it back into the receiver and breathed in heavily. "Damn that woman, why can't she be happy with my decision?" I asked myself as I wrapped my blue jacket that John gave to me a year ago tighter as the wind picked up. Winter in New York was a bit worse than in London, but nothing I can't handle. "But looks like I'll need another job to pay for my tuition." I sighed as my blonde hair whipped around me, nearly blinding me as I set off to my dorm room.

Here was when my life began spiraling downwards I believe. Sure, there had been a point where I thought everything was going to end well for me, but that was just a joke. My boss never really knew about me until three years later and then…well…I think you can figure that out for yourselves. At the moment, I was merely a starving Art student who was struggling to get by. I did receive several scholarships but when you go to an art school, it tends to disappear rather quickly. The grants and scholarships only lasted for a year and now that was I beginning my second year of school, I hardly had any money left. Going back home to Great Britain sounded temping, but I would not go back on my word. I was going to stay here damn it….but how was I going to stay on campus if I couldn't even afford a dorm now? Damn it all.

"Bloody hell, what am I going to do now?" I muttered as I reached the floor my dorm was in. However, as I neared my dorm, I saw several boxes outside the room along with a piece of paper.

_Damn it, it's probably a letter saying I can't dorm anymore and have to move out._ I sighed as I grabbed the paper and scanned it—I was right—before grabbing my belongings and walked back down the stairs I came from.

"John….what do I do now?" I sighed as I made my way in the city trying to find a new place to live.

The beginning of the school year didn't start of great, if anything, it was horrible. First off, I was staying at a very suspicious hotel where both of my neighbors had night jobs that had them having sex with multiple men at night. Trust me, I was very glad I still had a working IPod since they both were rather loud. Second, I got fired from the only good paying job I had. Apparently a customer complained about my rude accent again —I swear it was the same woman every time—and my boss fired me since I had too many complaints against me. To make matters even worse I used most of my money on my school supplies and classes that I hardly had any to pay for food so most days I starved until I got a paycheck at the end of the week. I hardly could even pay attention in school and my grades started to show it.

"Why don't you sell some of your drawing?" One of my teachers suggested as she found out my living conditions. "I'm sure you could make a couple of dollars off them." With nothing else to lose really, I took her advice and began to sell all the drawing I made over the last year and made some more recent ones. Sadly, not many people wanted to buy student artwork and I only sold two the first day for ten bucks each. And that would be the best days, for the rest of the month I hardly had any luck selling many of my drawings or for the next month for that matter. However, during those two months I always noticed a blond and blued young man sitting across the street I was selling and just watched me for thirty minutes before a black car drove up and picked him up. This happened at least five times a week, and for a while I thought nothing of it until he came up to me one day.

"So how much do you sell?" A voice asked, snapping me out of my drawing mode. On slow days, which are almost every day, I tend to draw on the job. Quickly I looked up and saw that it was the boy that stared at me for nearly two months.

"Not much." I muttered as I placed my sketch pad down focused on a potential customer. "Would you like to—"

"You're on the verge of being homeless aren't you?" He said as he picked up a Captain America sketch and studied it. "I've seen you at school and your appearance has downgraded since last year." I frowned at him, not before subconsciously looking at my outfit. It did have several holes and the color faded overtime from over washing it. Even the jacket John gave me looked dreadful with the various mud stains and paint on it."Yet you still go to school when you could have gone back to England with your family judging by your accent. However you're not on good terms with them since you've stubbornly stayed here in America. Keep the change." He smiled as he pulled out a twenty from his wallet. "Dude this picture is fucking awesome." I stared blankly at him as he nearly read my entire situation aloud to me. We hardly even talked to each other how did he even know my situation?!

"I'm sorry but how did you—"

"I read too much of Sir Arthur Doyle's novels." The blonde boy sheepishly slimed. "So I love to deduce people, although that took two months to figure out." He muttered in the end, red blushing his cheeks. I gave him a small surprised look before it turned into annoyance.

"Well, thank you for invading my privacy, but if you'll excuse me—"

"I play video games at odd hours at night. Will that bother you with your studies or studio time?" He suddenly asked surprising me.

"Wait what, why would you—"

"I also perform experiments in my back yard that tend to be rather explosive. You won't mind right? Oh and you'll have your own room so you won't have to worry about anybody invading your privacy."

"Hold it, HOLD IT!" I yelled at him as he continued to make no sense. "What do you mean my own room? Are you suggesting that I share a flat with you?"

"I don't know what a flat is but yes; I'm offering you to live in my house until you can financially stand on your own two feet—"

"Why?" I asked, cutting him off. "Why me, and besides I don't even know your bloody name! Shouldn't flat mates know more about each other before even deciding to live—"

"You're Elizabeth Watson, an art student trying to get by since your family doesn't support your decision to come here although you're close to your brother since you write to him often." He said as he picked up a letter from John that was nearly blown away by the wind before he caught it. "My name is Alfred Jones and I believe we already know each other since we've seen each other for two months. So do you take my offer? It's a win-win situation. You don't have to go back home to England and I'll have a companion or someone to talk to." Alfred smiled brightly as he held out his hand for me to take. Now a normal person would have called him a weirdo and to piss off but seeing that I was anything but ordinary, I smiled and took his hand.

"Sure, better than that bloody hotel I'm staying at."

* * *

"Ta-da! Welcome to the casa de Jones." Alfred laughed as he tried to speak Spanish with an obvious American accent. He held out his hand for me to take as he climbed out of the black car.

"You have the worst Spanish accent ever." I laughed as I grabbed my folder that held all my drawings and my duffle bag that held all my clothes and art supplies.

"Whatever, your British accent—"

"It's an English accent." I corrected him as he opened the door to his two story typical American house. He had a nice sized green lush lawn with a tree growing near the porch. The house was painted in a nice cream color and the windows were spotlessly clean from any dirt or smug. "So you live here by yourself then?" I asked as we entered the house where the wooden floor creaked slightly as the both of us stepped inside.

"Nah, I live with my dad but he's away at the moment on business." Alfred smiled as he took my coat and set it in the closet. "But don't worry; he's fine with the arrangement, especially since he suggested it." Alfred took one of my bags and led me up a flight of stairs on the right. "Your room is right across from mine. I'll give you some time to unpack. Lunch will be ready in about half an hour so you can chill until then if you happen to finish early." Alfred smiled as he led me to a wooden door at the end of the hallway. As I opened the door, a queen size bed laid in the middle of the room and a desk was just a couple of feet away. Next to the desk stood a window that let in a generous amount of light into the room and had blinds so if I wanted to, I could close them. The room had a light blue coating of pain, making it feel rather….homey.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my bag from Alfred and began to unpack. "I'll be down by then."

"Cool, oh and by the way, I hope you don't mind hamburgers for lunch." I gave him a small smile as I unzipped the bag.

"Not at all, I mean that's what you Americans eat anyways right?" I giggled as Alfred pouted.

"Hey my hamburgers are to die for. Take your time to unpack though." Alfred said as he closed the door and let me alone in the room. I smiled as I took several of my clothes from the bag and started to hang them in the closest.

_John…I think things are finally looking up._

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

"Working another late shift again? Can't you stay home this time, or better yet, let me walk you to your job." Alfred pouted as he leaned against the doorway. I chuckled as I grabbed my coat from the coat hanger and my scarf.

"Uh huh, you just want to skip out on studying for that Physics final." I smirked as I grabbed my rather heavy purse. "I'll be fine Al. You and your Dad taught me how to defend myself so don't worry. Besides, if worse comes to worse, I have little Al with me." I smiled as I shook my purse where my gun rested. "By Al, there's Chicken Alfredo in the fridge for you and your father to eat since you bloody Americans can't cook for shit."

"Hey, I can cook—"

"Burgers don't count." I laughed as I leaned up against him and gave him a quite but passionate kiss. "Bye, I'll be home by 3. Don't wait up." I closed the door behind me and smiled as I wrapped my coat tighter to protect me against the cold night wind.

It's rather hard to believe that two years ago I meet Alfred and his father. It was almost surreal, but I didn't mind. Alfred's father was actually very nice even though I didn't officially meet him until two weeks later after I moved in with Alfred.

_Flashback_

"_So you must be Elizabeth Watson." An older blonde blue eyed male said as he entered the kitchen one night surprising both me and Alfred. Alfred immediately stood up and ran towards the man, tackling him into a bear hug._

"_Dad! I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow night!" Alfred's father smiled as he ruffled his son's hair._

"_The mission finished early so I got on the jet earlier than I thought. So this is the "mysterious but cool British girl that sold cool art on the street" my son was talking about." He said as he released Alfred and walked over to me and held out his hand for me to shake. "Jonathon Jones, pleasure to meet you." Shocked at his earlier outburst I merely shook his hand before managing to mutter out, 'Lizzy Watson'_

"_Hey Lizzy, aren't you going to be late for work?" Alfred suddenly asked as he looked at the kitchen clock._

"_Shit!" I cried as I saw that I was indeed late for my late night job. "Sorry Mr. Jones, but it looks like I'll have to formally introduce myself later." I quickly said as I ran upstairs to grab my purse and nametag. As I was putting my coat on, Mr. Jones came out to the doorway and gave me a frown. _

"_You walk to your job? This late at night?"_

"_Um, yeah. Why?" I asked zipping up my coat. Mr. Jones stayed silent before nodding to himself and muttering something along the lines of 'yes…worth it…start tomorrow.'_

"_You don't know how to defend yourself right?"_

"_Does kicking a guy in the crotch and pepper spraying him count as self defense?" I asked._

"_No not really but you have the right idea. Alright, I have decided that I'll help you with self defense. How about it? Do you want to learn martial arts?" I blinked several times at him, my brain unable to comprehend what he said._

"_Um sure—"_

"_Great. We'll start tomorrow if you don't mind. Well, you mind want to go now, if you don't want to be late for work." I looked at the watch on my wrist before muttering a curse and ran out the door. I really didn't think he was serious about teaching me, but the next morning when he woke me up with cold water, I knew he meant business._

_End Flashback_

It was a surprise for me when Alfred's father actually began teaching the many forms of self defense, most particularly martial arts. It was only because I took gymnastics when I was younger that I was able to keep up with most of the practices. It made it easier to perform the more acrobatic moves since my body had long been accustomed to flipping and straining my muscles. Although, it took me a year and a half to reach black belt status and Alfred's father decided to push it a bit further as well.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" He asked one night as we sat in the dining table.

"Um…no?"

"You're gonna take her to the shooting range?! Can I come too! I've been dying to shoot some real targets that aren't on the screen! Please Dad, please!" Alfred begged as he gave his father puppy dog eyes. Mr. Jones merely laughed.

"Very well, Alfred. I'll take you as well. So Lizzy do you mind learning how to shoot a gun?"

"Well, it does sound a bit exiting…oh what the hell, why not." I smiled as Alfred elbowed me.

Learning how to master the gun was simpler than learning martial arts, probably since I had a natural talent for shooting bull eyes no matter what the distance. By the end of the year I had perfected my aim and now I had a black belt under my experience. I guess that's what you get when your flatmate's father is a CIA field agent.

_Flashback_

"_So Alfred…what does your father do anyways?" I asked as I passed Alfred a blue bubbling chemical in a beaker. "You never did say what he does for a living and there are times when he's out for at least a month." Alfred frowned a bit as he mixed the blue substance with the purple ice block in the yard before answering me._

"_Oh I didn't tell you? He's a CIA field agent."_

"_Wait what! What do you mean—"_

"_She's going to blow!" Alfred shouted as he pulled me to the safety of the porch as the purple ice block and blue chemical began bubbling and shooting off miniature explosions. Just as we reached the porch, the ice block went up in flames before a loud thunderous boom erupted from the ice, destroying everything in its path as the smoke cleared down. "So blue makes purple go boom. I have to write this down later." Alfred coughed as we got up from our safe spot covered in soot and dirty. _

"_You don't say." I glared at him as I flicked several twigs and mud splatters off my shirt and hair. _

_End flashback_

And it turned out even better that John didn't mind the living arrangements. Well, of course he freaked when he found out that I was living with two men, since Alfred's mom died years ago it was just the two of them, but he eventually warmed up to them especially when Alfred set up a Skype account for me to virtually chat with my brother. Things were actually looking up but we know all good things must come to an end.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home mija? It's not safe for you to be alone." My boss from the night club, Antonio, said as he closed up the club for the night. It was around four in the morning when I exited the building, an hour later from what I told Alfred. I hope he's already asleep so he doesn't get worried.

"I'm fine Antonio, really. Besides I don't want you to walk extra for me. We live on the opposite sides of the city." I smiled at my boss, wrapping my coat around me tighter as the morning wind whipped against me. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Alright, be careful mija." Antonio said as we turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

Deciding that I needed to get home quicker I took a detour—a series of alleys that cuts my walk shorter—but it may not have been my best decision.

"Why can't they have lights in the alleys," I sighed as a cat passed by me, momentarily scaring me when it jumped out from behind garbage cans.

"So people like me can take advantage of pretty girls like you." I heard a rough voice whisper behind me before a hand shot out and covered my mouth before I could yell. He roughly pulled me deeper into the alley and threw me into the brick wall.

_Fuck! How did he manage to sneak up on me!?_ I thought as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Don't worry," The large black silhouette said as he pushed himself onto me. "This won't hurt…much." Deciding enough was enough, I bit down on his hand and once my mouth was free I stomped on his foot and pushed him off me. "You bitch!"He shouted as he curled his fist and threw it at my face. I ducked down before it made contact and smiled in satisfaction as I heard him grunt in pain as his fist connected with the wall instead.

"That's what you get for messing with me." I growled out reaching inside my purse that I had let go in the beginning and reached for my gun. However, I was surprised to feel nothing, but my keys and nametag.

"Looking for this?" The man chuckled as I heard the safety pin of a gun click off. I looked up and saw my own gun in the hands of my attacker and glared hard at the man. "Now if you don't want a painful death, I suggest you stop struggling—guah!" he cried out as I kicked him in the knee forcing him to drop to the floor where I tried to reach for my gun. Noticing my intentions, he used his other hand to block my hand and then headbutted me. I cried out in pain before rolling away from him, avoiding another attack from him.

"You're too much trouble to be alive." I heard him say before I heard a gunshot and felt unbelievable pain in my right shoulder.

"Ah!" I screamed as I clutched my wounded shoulder with my left hand. I would already feel the sticky blood seeping through the jacket. "Damn you bastard." I growled as I rolled away—not before wincing in pain—and took cover behind some garbage cans as he shot two more rounds at me. "With my own bloody gun no less." I muttered before kicking the can in front of me to knock down my assaulter. I heard him crash onto the hard cold pavement and immediately I dived towards him. I reached or the gun and tried to pry it out of his hands. However, we ended up struggling for the gun and we rolled several times before I kicked him, taking the gun out of his hand and pointed at him. Without wasting another second, I pulled the trigger and watched as my assaulter fall dead. I looked down and to my surprise I saw a single hole in his forehead, blood trickling down his face. I quickly scooted back away from the dead man and took several breaths.

"I just killed a man." I mumbled as I shakily stood up. "I just killed a man…but…he wasn't nice man at all." I shakily said as clutched my still bleeding shoulder.

**CLAP CLAP CLAP**

I spun around, pointing the gun at the newcomer, as the slow clap echoed in the alleyway sounding ominous. From the dim light of the street I could the outline of a man, around 5'6" walking towards me. Despite not able to see his expression, I felt as if he was smiling at me.

"That's quite an aim you have there. Not many people can shoot accurately in a short amount of time." He said as he continued to walk forward, not fazed by the gun at all. "Not to mention, you managed to kill the man my men couldn't kill in about," He looked at his wrist before answering, "In about two minutes."

"You are you?" I asked as calmly as I could even though I wanted nothing more than to groan in pain. I took a step back and tried to—as Alfred's likes to call it—deduce as much as I could about this person.

He was smaller than the average American, but his posture screamed authority despite his short height and lean build. With the dim light, I could make out a clean and proper black suit, looked more European than American. Probably was European since you could hear an English accent in his voice even though he tried to make it sound more American. So what was an English man doing here in America? And what sort of position does he hold?

"My name? Well that's not important at the moment." He smiled; his pristine white teeth glistering in the night making him look even more dangerous. "I'm here to offer you a…job." I raised an eyebrow at his offer.

"Job? I just killed a person and you want to hire me? Are you insane? Better yet, what makes you think I won't use this gun on you?" I asked cocking the gun at his forehead. The man only chuckled as he took another step forward.

"Feisty, a nice addition to the team. And to answer your question, I'm not insane just…a misunderstood sociopath." I rolled my eyes at him.

"But still, why hire me?" I grunted as the pain in my shoulder began to throb more intensely.

"Your skill as a marksman is quite unparallel. I could use you in order to bring down people—"

"You want me to kill random people?" I asked gripping the handgun even tighter. "You can count me out—"

"Of course not random people," the man said before pointing to the dead man I killed earlier. "Criminals like him. You see, he ran an underground sex club where he sold numerous women for prostitution. The police tried to take him in, but people with a lot of money can get away with many things. So instead we took care of him, well rather you did."

"So," I began lowering my gun, "You mean like a vigilante group? Taking the law into our own hands and make sure the bad guys don't get away?" He man smiled.

"Quite correct."

"And I'm guessing you do several illegal stuff in order to bring men like him down?" another nod. "What's the catch?"

"At least you're a bright one. If you decide to join our group, you will receive a considerable pay; however, you can never tell anyone about this otherwise they will end up getting a visit from my men and also…" he leaned in and smiled mischievously at me, "You must obey my every order no matter how outrageous it sounds."

_Well, the offer sounds like it would bite me back in the ass later on. But…if it's for the greater good then it can't be that bad can it? The only problem would be lying to Alfred and his father about my new job. They've done so much for me that it would feel wrong to lie to them…but I need the money since my day job is going to cut me soon. I really don't have much of a choice._

"I can leave this job once I pay off my college debts right?" I asked placing my gun away.

"Of course, it'll be like you never worked for us." He smirked. "So your decision?" I looked at him for several seconds before looking at the dead man and back at the mysterious man again before answering him.

"When do I begin Mr…?"

"Jim…Jim Moriarty. Welcome to the team." He smiled as I shook his hand sealing the deal.

* * *

**Done. Damn I really need to stop getting interested in other shows and work on my stories that need to be finish xD. Well do you guys like it? Hate it? It'll be a while until I actually have John and Sherlock appear (probably in the third chapter) so it's understandable if you guys think it's boring at the moment. Please review, it makes good feedback and it also makes my day. **

**-Midnightmich**


End file.
